Elliot Harris
"a really good lesbian, 1 000 000/10, A+" -Spiral Bio Elliot is the "day time" security guard for SlotSpot She is a precious adorable sweetheart and all the characters love her. She is always upbeat and cheerful and peppy and tries to make sure everyone follows the rules and nothing goes out of control. She worries about everything and everyone and is just super fucking caring. She is also insecure, and can be petty and unreasonable at times because she always thinks she knows best but she doesn't always (this comes up in her fight with Kennedy). She is both a mom friend and a little sister friend at the same time. She is 25 years old. She is very passionate and excited about aliens. She loves her job and loves her coworkers and loves her life like more than should be expected where she works. She hates violence and death and tries her best to prevent it. She has ptsd related to where she grew up but we don't know the details yet. She is also a giant lesbian and loves girls very much. And she has a gun and knows how to use it and can take care of herself. She's really enthusiastic and supportive and lovely and I love her. Background Elliot was hitchhiking through dimensions for 3 years before she started working at SlotSpot. Her parents are dead. She's been working there for 4 years and stole BB from the merchandise when she first started working there. She has been crushing on kiera for over a year. when she first arrived at slotspot, she thought that ppl wouldn't understand her struggles and she would be blowing things out of proportion. She is from an alternate dimention version of earth, which is currently having issues Relationships Kiera She has a HUGE GAY CRUSH on Kiera. (spoiler alert: she loves girls a LOT). It's very obvious and she gets all blushy and Eliera is everyone's OTP. Elliot has not asked Kiera out yet because she is a nervous gay disaster (#relatable). She also thinks kiera is wayyy our of her league. She is very kind to kiera and trys to help her clean and they talk pretty regularly. She and Kennedy are real close and have an almost sibling bond. Manager is one of the only person who she feels will actually listen to her, and considers her to be their precious adoptive daughter. BB and Elliot are close friends, and she and Icarus get along well even though they haven't know each other for that long. Eugene annoys her but she's close with them too. Elliot has only had one gf before when she was 14: her name was Laura. It ended badly. Appearance Elliot has blonde hair and is white. Her appearance can usually be summed up in three words: pink alien aesthetic. She wears fuzzy pink alien pjs to sleep. She loves pink. And aliens. And wears stuff like that all the time. Things She Needs Protecting From * Everything??? * Her past trauma. She has PTSD. * Her low self esteem * Her own character flaws * Whatever the hell happens at the end of daalp * People being mean to her ever